Unexpected Surprise
by DanielleHolmes4869
Summary: A girl just happens to be there at the Holmes freak tour but she sounds or looks very dark and is very calm. she wears dark clothing could she be a member of the organization? And she smirks every time, who is she? I suck at summaries so please to not judge this story by its summary.
1. Who is that person could it be?

Chapter One : Who is that person? Could it be...

**This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice to me. I wanted to start of when my OC ( kind of ) met Conan, so this chapter is based on an episode. I have the same lines sometimes but I changed some of it too.**

**_Key_**

_Italic is thoughts._

_Italics with underline is names of books or stories_

**_Bold with italics is Authors_**** Note**

**Warning** :I know you guys know the people in the story so no introductions!

* * *

Place: On the way to the Holmes Freak Tour

Time: 7:06 pm

Day: May 14(I chose a random day because it is not mentioned)

Based On : 57-58 : Volume 12 File 7 - Volume 13 File 1

"_A Study In Scarlet__ ! _That's the historic novel in which Sherlock Holmes makes his first appearance_"_ "I love the _Red Headed League_" "ME!ME!ME! Mine is _Sign Of Four_!" "Oh that work is world-renown" "Really impressive boy! You can read kanji?" "Hehe, a little"

People were talking about Sherlock Holmes so Mouri Kogorou was getting annoyed. He sighed and leaned back on his seat after talked to his daughter Mouri Ran.

"What's your favorite?"Kawatsu Ikuo asked Kogorou.

" Huh? M-Me?" He stammered.

"Hai!" Everyone at the back answer

" Hmm... Let's see... How about _And Then They Wanted None_

"Huh?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't you mean _And Then There were none_?" Fujisawa Toshiaki corrected Kogorou

"In any case, the author of that story is Agatha Christie " said Shimizu Nanako. "Its not by Sir Arther Conan Doyle "

" I can't believe such an amateur got in this tour" Ikuo commented.

Nanako noticed a girl sitting by her sleeping with a cap covering her face. " Why has it gotten so quiet?" everyone was startled. The mysterious girl took her cap and wore it backwards. She was wearing a violet shirt with folded sleeves and a black skirt which was till her knee. She had deep brown eyes with her black hair which was till her waist.

"Isn't this suppose to be fun?" she asked

"Yeah but that guy ruined the moment" Toshiaki said pointing to Kogorou.

"You should go back to what we were doing then"

"What's _your_ favorite story?" Conan asked ignoring the other people.

"The final problem" She replied right away.

"That's when Holmes and Moriarty fell and the Reichenbach Falls" Conan was surprise

"Yup!" She chirped cheerfully.

"I didn't quite catch your name. Who are you?" Kogorou asked

"Uhhh...Watanabe Kanako!"She said like how Conan did when Ran asked for his name.  
_Why did she hesitate when she said her name, she is suspicious. _Conan glared at her, she started to sweat (**_A/N: Exactly how Conan did when he was asked for his name)_**_ "_When are we going to get there!" Kogorou was very annoyed

"We are almost there, it will take 20 minutes"Iwai Hitomi who was the driver answered.

* * *

Place: At the Holmes freak tour

Time: 8:01 pm

Day : May 14

"Hello everyone ! I am the organizer of this tour Kanaya Hiroyuki. You all have been selected carefully by me as 'Sherlockians'" Kanaya said

"What do you mean by carefully, there is an amateur here who doesn't even know about Sherlock Holmes."

" Ah! is there such a person here?" Maria asked

"Over there! the person with the mustache." Ikuo whispered to Maria

Kogorou got annoyed again, "I knew I was not wanted. I am going home" He walked towards the door."w-w-wait Mouri-san" Kanaya stopped Kogorou."Everyone this is not just anyone, he is the famous detective who is on par with Holmes"

" Mouri Kogorou, ne? I know who he is." Togano Kento cut him off. " I have seen you so many times ont he TV and papers. I am sure you have a keen mind but you are nothing compared to Holmes"

" I agree, if he had match with Holmes, he would hang you out to dry" Kento's girlfriend Ooki Ayako commented.

" Who do you guys think you are?" Kogorou was getting more and more annoyed."It's Holmes your against, it can't be helped!"Conan tried to calm him."URUSAI! As if I would lose to a fictional character!" He hit Conan on the head.

"What if you do?"Kanako came in and said. "You could?"

"I wont ! He is a fictional character, how would I lose?"

" I said what if, baka"She said and Kogorou lost it, he was too annoyed. His head became big (_**A/N: Like when the characters are talking in a really loud voice)**_"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME BAKA!"

"Otou-san, calm down," Ran tried to calm him down.

"Gomen, he is just like this sometimes"

"It's fine. I am used to loud noises anyway" Ran didn't hear the last sentence, she was about to ask her to repeatit but she shrugged it off.  
She saw that Kogorou hit Conan. " Conan-kun! Daijoubou?"

"Conan?" everyone except Kanako walked towards Conan and started talking. "Oh Your name is Conan?""Is that true?" " I like it too, isn't it a good name?" "It is wonderful!" everyone said together cheerfully._Certainly, It_ _**is**__ a good name"_ Kanako was a conversation going with Ran and Kogorou. "He is just like him!"

" Him?"

"Him,the sly show-off detective maniac. Holmes freak who sings off-"

"Although he sings off key, he's a great soccer player and he beat me in the last case and ran off" A dark skinned boy with a baseball cap walked towards them, " Ya mean Kudo Shinichi don't ya?" Ran gasped along with Kogorou. " Hattori-kun!"Conan noticed that he was here. " Are you a Holmes fan too?" Ran asked."No,no. I figured if I come to this tour. I would run into Kudo. Besides I prefer Ellery Queen to Conan Doyle." Everyone started to glare at him, he sweatdropped."I guess Doyle's still the best" They stopped glaring but except Conan.

The organizer started to talk about when the food will be provided after a while. He said that a quiz will be passed out about Holmes and who gets all of them right would get the book a study in scarlet. Everyone was excited. The quiz was being passed out which had one thousand questions in it. _One Thousand! I don't it is going to be easy _Kanako thought. The deadline was tomorrow at dinnertime. They all gave up their phones and devices so they wont cheat. Nobody knows why but Kogorou did not receive a quiz. Conan was really enthusiastic about is so he stayed up the whole night to finish the quiz.

* * *

Place: The Holmes freak tour

Time : 9:24( It shows on the clock on the anime)

Day: May 15

Everybody was having dinner and talking about how the owner didn't show up the whole day. Ayako started getting angry and asked " When will the owner be here? I want him to grade the quizzes already!" "but I was told to entertain the guests until he arrived"  
_Even Kudo isn't here_ Hattori thought. Kanako just came in the dining room. " The dinner was already served! I was hungry"She sighed. " Dont worry there is more food"

**_Time Skip_**

**__**They are still waiting in the Dining room. Four people left getting tired of waiting(You guys know who they are? right) Mouri also left. Conan decided to stay.

3:24 a.m. May 16

" We should go now Kento. It is getting late" Ayako said " We stay here a little bit longer, people say the first one who flinches , loses." He noticed a car moving outside the window."Hey isn't that the car we arrived in ? "

"Certainly" Kanako said startled.

"The owner is inside it. he is driving it !"Ayako exclaimed."Is he starting the deduction quiz?" Every one in the room looked out the window curiosly."Isn't he heading towards the cliff?!" Ran questioned. Both Heiji and Conan narrowed their eyes, opened the window and jumped off of it and started running towards it, Kanako smirked looking at the scene. Why would she think it was funny?

The car starts speeding up and they both started running faster. They noticed the the blanket was covering the dashboard. "Hey! What're ya doin'" Heiji knocked the window. The card was getting closer to the cliff. They let go of the car and the car fell off the cliff. They stood there with a shocked face.

They all were discussing about the incident. Ran noticed Conan was searching for something, " Why are you looking at the tire tracks Conan-kun?"

"Just looking for something " He answered.

BUMP!

Heiji and Conan bumped their heads. "OW!" they both were hurt. "What are you doing down there Hattori-kun?" Ran asked. "Whadda ya think! I was looking if the air conditioning was really on! and this kid again-" Heiji realized that it has happened before, Kanako smirked at that too."It is hard to see in the dark right?" " How about this, young detectives?" Ayako lit a lighter. "It may not be enough so here," Kanako lit her flashlight and shone it where they needed it.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

When the third incident happened and everything gets clear to Heiji and Conan(episode 58). Kanako was smirking the entire time and just wandering around.

Heiji was also having his suspicions about Conan being Kudo.

They were there accusing that the owner was the culprit. Heiji stopped Mouri when Mouri was about to go after the owner thinking he faked is death."Yer wastin' yer time!" Heiji said." Ya can look outside all ya want , but a won't find him". Then he started explaing the chair."The culprit is one of us!"Heiji said seriously.

Kanako was calmer than everyone else and Conan noticed it because it is unusual if someone is being suspected they would try their hardest to try not to be suspected but her... "Kanako-nee-chan why are you very calm, wouldn't the suspects try their hardest to not get suspected " Kogorou and Heiji noticed them and looked at her. "Yeah why 'r ya very calm 'bout it" Heiji started his questioning. She breathed out a laugh, "What is the point of arguing to not be suspected if you are not the culprit," she answered very calmly. "But what if a detective or a police arrests you for being the murder and misunderstands?" Kogorou asked. "I know it isn't going to happen because there are two famous detectives here who can prove my innocence and arrest the real murderer."

They went back on investigating.

Kogorou was accusing Ikuo and asked Heiji about and he ask Conan about it and Conan started saying some detective stuff (A/N: **_I really don't want to bore you guys so I am only going to explain it)_** but he said he just likes to play detective. Heiji's suspicions were rising because they were all correct.

They were all discussing about the incidents. Kanako was not present and the moment but her cap was still on the dining table, could there be...

* * *

The case became all clear to Heiji and Conan, it just struck them. Kogorou starts making false accusations, _again. _He was saying that maria was the one who did it._ Baka_ hattori thaught. _I can't really put him to sleep with the tranquilizer gun because that guy is going to see me do it_ Conan thought looking up at Heiji. " What happens to rigor mortis if the temperature is raised, is it faster?" Conan asked Heiji. "I'm stupid so I've no idea!" he answered. _Kusou, I know that he knows, he just wants me to solve it_ Conan thought while Heiji glared at him _okay! if he wants it that bad_. "I am going to the toilet" Conan walked towards the door. " Oh really, then I will go too" Heiji followed Conan but after he was behind the door a tranquilizer dart shot him and he went to sleep, there was snickering heard in the hallway but Conan just shrugged it off.

He was doing his deduction with Heiji's voice, in the middle of the show Kogorou hit Heiji in the head for making stupid deduction according to him. Conan panicked but was relieved to find out that he was still sleeping. Someone was smirking in the hallway that Conan was hiding in. Kanako was still absent in the room but it didn't matter she wasn't the culprit anyway so he continued. After the culprit was revealed, Heiji woke up and everyone else left the room. "Conan-kun!" Ran was searching for Conan. "I am right her-" Conan was cut off " You stay here !"Heiji was still there "Kudo? ne?" Conan was shocked and denied it but heiji convinced him. After they left the room there was someone who walked out from behind the door grinning. That person was no other than Watanabe Kanako.

* * *

**Translations**

Hai-yes

daijoubou-are you okay

ne-right? or hey

Kusou-Damn

Baka-stupid

Gomen-sorry

Please reveiw


	2. She Is?

Unexpected Surprise Chapter two: She is!

**The last chapter was boring.I know but this chapter might be exciting . Conan has already met Haibara and Vermouth.**

**Enjoy("^_^")  
**

* * *

It was just a normal Saturday evening in the Mouri Detective Agency. Kogorou was doing his daily routine admiring Okino Yoko. Ran was out with Sonoko and Conan? Where was he? Of course, he was going to Agasa-hakase's to get his repaired glasses.

/§§§\

There he was standing in front of Agasa's house's gate. When he was about enter a sudden voice called out," Oh little boy you know Agasa-san?" Conan turned to see a woman in her 20s with brown hair till her shoulders. She was wearing a dark brown turtle neck with a long black skirt.

"Hai!" He chirped in a childish voice. "Then this is for you to give Agasa-san," she handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"How do you know him? Why are you giving him flowers? Why do _I_ have to give him these" Conan threw questions at her.

"Why wouldn't I know him? I _did _kill him," she took out a gun from her bag and pointed it at Conan. "If you want to know the reason why? Because he was the first one to know your true identity" "Who are you?" Was all he could say. Dark was approaching and it was a perfect time to say-"You forgot me already? How disappointing," she put her hands on her face and tore off the disguise she was wearing, her wig also fell of at the moment. Her black hair dangled down to her waist. She took her contact off and he saw deep brown eyes.

"Watanabe Kanako!" Conan was shocked. "So you _do_ remember me? And stop it with the Kanako thing, called me Chardonnay that is my codename anyway"

"You're one of _them_! How did you find out?"

"How else but Sherry right there" Conan turned around to find

"Haibara?!"

"I was acting, gomen Kudo-kun. Boss convinced to test it on me and I shrank and they knew about the effect and told me to keep an eye on you until the right time comes." Ai-er-Sherry explained.

"But you made the antidotes many times!"

"I just took some ingredients out of the real one."Then suddenly a familiar voice said, "Sorry, I wanted to keep you out of danger, but they found out," The blonde got out of her motorcycle and took her helmet off, "Cool Guy"

"Vermouth!" Conan was getting more and more shocked.

"So _that _guy is Kudo Shinichi" Gin came out of his black Porsche. "Aniki I told you that something was weird" Vodka followed Gin.

"Gin! Vodka!"

"So you know our codenames ey!"

"We're going to deal with the Osakan detective, your parents and Kaitou KID tomorrow" Conan turned to face the talker. _That theif knows my Identity too? Wait why haven't they killed me yet? Do I have more time ? Then I have a chance, No! There are four people here! But I will be killed anyway so I have to try ! _Conan tried his arm and but nothing stopped him! Strange huh? _I have only one chance for the tranquilizer. Shoot the armed first._ He went ahead and shot Chardonnay but she didn't mumble some weird things and fell asleep but instead she walked over to Conan and put her gun closer to him.

"Why?" Conan blurtes out.

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Was the question needed to be answered. "If you all came to see me die! Why haven't you killed me yet"

"Do you want to be killed?" Sherry asked.

"No! It's not lice that, I'm just wondering" Conan answer looking at her.

"So the reason?" Conan turned back. " You needed it right?" He nodded. "We want you to join our organization!" She grinned. "You're pretty useful, people will think you're a kid but yore actually from a deadly organization, no one would suspect a kid and your pretty smart"

"Like HECK I would join your organization! I am not a murderer so you will never get a yes as an answer."

"Then goodbye Kudo Shinichi!"

"Huh"

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

Please Reveiw *(^_^)*


	3. Huh?

Chapter 3 : Huh?!

**Hey guys! I see that I don't have any reviews so please review and next time I won't post it, Because reviewing wants to make me want to post and write more. At the end of chapters I write hints for the next one. And I purposely did not leave one because this is fanfiction and it is soooo obvious that we don't own these Anime, Manga, Books, Movies, etc. So I am not going to put any disclaimers!  
**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Like HECK I would join your orginazation !" _

"_Then goodbye Kudo Shinichi"_

"_Huh?"_

_The trigger was pulled._

^_^ ¤_¤ /§_§\ ¤_¤ ^_^

(Conan's Point of View)

"Then goodbye Kudo Shinichi"

"Huh?" _What does that mean? Am I going to die now, no I can't! How can I? _I looked at her, she was smirking and then it happened, right there, she pulled the trigger. ¤ splash ¤ "Eh?" I stood there wide eyed, my body covered with liquid. It looked like water but it definitely was not! Its too thick to be!

When I snapped out of my wide eye moment I noticed that so called _member of the organization_ was snickering, then I looked around and saw Gin, Vodka and Vermouth were snickering, _even _Haibara. _What is going on? _ I also noticed that the member of the organization, _Chardonnay_ immediately looked at her watch after she pulled the trigger. Chardonnay came towards me and kneeled, _what is she planning?! _"May I?" she asked. _May I what ? What is she going to do to me ? _"Oh yeah! You don't even know what I'm talking about" She was still looking at her watch, she grabbed my sleeve and stood up. _What is she doing? Okay this is very unusual of me but I have no idea what is going on! _

She pulled back and I was dragged. After her little _experiment _she looked annoyed, _very _annoyed. "Sorry"_okay this is really weird, why did a member apologize to me? Aren't they supposed to be heartless._

She was annoyed, as I told you, then she yelled amazingly loud out of nowhere to no one, who was she yelling at, me? It couldn't have been, she should have looked me in the eye. I just noticed she was yelling in English -

"HURRY UP DAN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

_Dan? Who was he and out of time? What did she mean? _Then suddenly a male voice answered also in english "I know but I forgot how to do it and just remembered! I am on the process "It sounded robotic and it came from the sky. _Weird._

She was still looking at her watch, then suddenly it struck me _Wait why hasn't __**Gin **__killed me yet, isn't he the most heartless person. _I turned around to find them just chit-chatting.

"What's going on ?" I said it in such a low voice nobody could hear.

"I'm done! Its almost time too, sorry for the inconvenience Dannie" That weird robotic male voice from the sky came again. _Dannie? Was that her real name?_

"Good! Because we don't want to see poor Shinichi naked." She said and I could feel my face heating up. _Naked? _

"About time" she started to count down in japanese "San…..Ni…..Ichi…..Zero!"

_I feel like my bones are melting, and it that showing up? So that's what she meant, it is all piecing together but I don't get the voice from the sky, why would the organization be doing this and how did the it…..turn…..into… Before I knew it, _I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Oh really! You guys twins! No wonder why you two look so similar"

"Oh yeah and we both have like two special…..talents you could say!"

"Oh cool really what are they?"

My eyes were slowly opening because of the loud conversation going on in…._wait where am I and what is going on? _I straightened my posture and sat up. _I remember that Chardonnay or Dannie shot me and turned ut to be liquid and did I return to my old body?. _

"Yes, you did" I heard a familiar voice answering, I looked up and saw Chardonnay looking away from _wait! WHY ARE MY PARENTS HERE AND WHERE AM I ANYWAY? And did she just read my mind!_

"Oh Shin-chan you're awake!" "You certainly are"

"You are at my house and your parents are here because…" she paused. "I explain later and yes I did read your mind" _She answered my thoughts, is that even possible ?_

"Yes….well only for certain people and I am guessing you have questions ?" I nodded and got out of bed in my old body. _I am wearing what I was wearing when I was . _I was shocked but snapped out of it. That Dannie(or Chardonnay) person had _a lot_ of questions to be answered.

" Sooo where should we start?" She asked and right after that -

"Guys! I brought the snacks" a guy who looked exactly like her but just male came in with a tray and set it down of on the table.

"Arigatou Dan-chan!" _So __**that**__ guy is Dan._

"Oh please, just Dan Yukiko. Oh! Gomen! in my country we don't have honorifics,"

"It's fine and Shin-chan didn't you have questions?"

"Okay just before the questions, I have a little request for you guys!" Chardonnay actually Dannie (I think) said. _So I have to wait patiently for the answers._

"And that is …." Tou-san was drinking tea with Kaa-san.

"May I please get a autograph, picture and a HUGE hug from all of you, even Ai-chan!" (A/N Ai is right there looking at a magazine without talking and needed information on who she is. And back to the story)

"EH!?"

/§§§\

**NEXT UNEXPECTED SURPRISE HINT**: Dimension

* * *

As I said if no review no chapters. "^_^"


	4. Serious?

Chapter 4: Serious?

**Thank you for Nika-san and Lia-san for reviewing and for Nika your guess was kind of close but no, sorry. **

**Enjoy ("^_^")**

Recap

"Okay just before the questions, I have a little request for you guys!"

"And that is …."

"May I please get an autograph, picture with me and a HUGE hug from all of you, even Ai-Chan?"

"EH!?"

* * *

"Eh?!" _Is she crazy or something?_

"While you are doing that, you can ask questions" She handed a big book and handed it to me. "As for you, please right Shinichi's and Conan's"I nodded and took the book and opened it to the first page which had drawings of me, Ran, Haibara, my parents, Hattori and many more people I know. I turned the page and saw in big writing – _Detective Conan / Cased Closed Characters _– _Characters? I am a real person if she didn't know. Well…..Kudo Shinichi is but not Edogawa Conan. _I turned the page again and saw a small picture of me and Edogawa Conan below it. _I guess this page is for Conan. _I hurry up and signed writing Conan Edogawa. I turned the page _again _and saw a picture of me in my real body and saw Shinichi below it and signed my real name, and then I handed it to Kaa-san.

"Arigatou Shin-Chan" she thanked me and I turned to Chardonnay-Dannie-whatever.

"Who are you?" I started my questioning.

"Yay introductions my favourite part!" She chirped and dragged the other guy in front of me.

"This is Daniel Holmes and I am Danielle Holmes, you can call me Dannie and him Dan. We are twins." _Holmes? Interesting_

"Are you really from the organization?"

"No! That was just to see your reactions!" She giggled along with Dan

"Okay…. why did Haibara join your _thingy?"_

"Well….."

(Flashback)(She is actually explaining this)

_DING-DONG _

"_Ai-kun, can you see who that is please my hands are full" Agasa is moving things around._

"_Hai Hai" Ai walked up to the door and opened it and saw Conan._

"_Kudo-kun, why are you here?"_

"_No specific reason, may I come in" Ai made way inside._

"_Arigatou, Ai-Chan" Ai was standing there wide eyed._

"_You just called me by my first name. Who are you?" _

"_Ugh, I'm caught already?" The person unclipped her thingy (the thingy when you disguise as a kid and stand on your knees and clip your thighs and legs together, that is what it is) and took the shorts off (I am not perverted, she did have another short shorts on) and took her wig off with the glasses. "I am a fan who wants to see Conan's funny reactions to weird things and I want your help on it!"_

"_Why should I help a stranger? And get out of this house!"_

_AFTER SOME MOMENT _

"_Please! Please! Please! Please!"_

"_No!"_

"_Onegai Shiho-san" She went wide eyed_

"_How do you know?"_

"_You will only get the information after you help me"_

_(Flashback ended)_

"That's how" Dannie had explained everything.

"Okay and Explain how you know about my real identity and other things related to it,"

"I will start at me and my brother" She started, "We are twins as you know, we are 17 and we love creating!"

"I make devices and she does chemical stuff that makes her do things"

"That explains how the antidote turned into a liquid, _and _how she read my mind"

"Uh-huh!"They both said smiling. I sweat dropped. "Keep going"

"We also have extra talents. My brother can hack into anything without getting a virus in the computer and me; I can disguise and get information that is not online"

"And now is the hard part!" Haibara was done signing three pages, so she handed the book to them because no one in the room had left to sign it.

Now it was Haibara's turn to ask questions, "How do you know about us?"

"Well….You could say we are from another Dimension" Tou-san and Kaa-san started to pay more attention.

"Huh?!" Haibara and I were confused.

"What do you mean*pause* by another Dimension?" I asked still confused.

"I made a machine that could make you go the Anime world but it was incomplete and I needed a thing that Dannie created and in was complete!" _Anime? We are not Anime we are human beings._

"Actually you all are anime characters and from one of the best anime's in the world too."

"Like we are going to buy that, tell us a believable story than _that!_"

"I knew he was going to say that, no choice, we have to show him proof" Dan said to Dannie and she nodded.

"Come on guys follow me" We all stood up as we followed her.

"Ano Dannie-Chan where are we going?"Kaa-san was worried about the _proof _they were going to show us. Tou-san looked interested and followed her.

"The basement" she answered

(No one's Point of View)

Dannie was on the lead for 6 people and they followed her like a tail. Dannie suddenly stopped in front of a wall. She raised her hand and pushed a part of the wall and a screen flipped in the middle with a question on it- _Who is your favourite character?_

She just said the answer out loud. "Kuroba Kaito" then the screen changed. It read-_Correct, you may enter Dannielle-sama._ The screen disappeared and a door opened on the wall. It just opened.

"You know Kaito-kun?" Yukiko asked as they followed her. "I know him but I am pretty sure that he _doesn't _know me"Dannie answered "He _is_ my favourite character"

They arrived in front of a door and opened it. They saw a huge room with chemicals and disguise prop on one side and devices and computers and almost ten TVs on the wall on the other. In the middle of the room there was a door like thing which looked like a portal or something.

"Now the proof!" Dannie followed Dan towards the portal and they chatted some things. Dan walked to the computer and turned it on. He starts typing and comes back when done.

"Ready?" Dannie asked the group. "If all of you don't want to go, only one person can go if they want!" right then Yusaku and Shinichi stepped foreword and said together "I'll try it"

"Shin-Chan, Yusaku can you trust them" she was happy not too long ago but now she is extremely worried.

"If you want to come inside this portal thing you are welcomed to do it" She stepped aside. "If you don't want to see it happen then just run in" She smiled and Dan spoke up "You wanted proof right?"

"If you really want to see it you have to go" The father and son nodded and ran to the door like thing shining. After they entered the twins went ahead.

"Don't worry, we will be back" The three were alone after the four disappeared.

**NEXT UNEXPECTED SURPRISE HINT: **(there is nothing really)

* * *

No review=No updates


	5. Fine! We Beleive You!

_ Chapter 5:Fine!we believe you._

**Again no reveiws! I will not post at all now! It is useless to post if no one likes it.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_If you really want to see it you have to go" The father and son nodded and ran to the door like thing shining. After they entered the twins went ahead._

"_Don't worry, we will be back" The three were alone after the four disappeared._

* * *

After entering the portal, it was all white at first but after few seconds it started getting clearer and they were inside another world which looked exactly like the last one but it was just a different picture.

"Welcome, to the human world "Dan and Dannie said at the said time. "Look at a mirror, your faces have changed and so have ours but ours is similar." She handed them a mirror they were shocked but convinced.

"Show us proof that we are anime now." He said in Japanese, they understood and turned a huge TV on and there in was-It was playing episode 58, the scene: Conan hit Heiji with a tranquilizer dart and he fell unconscious. Dan pressed a remote control which went to the episode when Shinichi's parents come and trick him, scene: night Baron shooting Conan with a gun and a dart coming out of it and Yusaku takes his mask off.

"enough proof or need more,"

"It's enough but show us when I got drugged, that would be solid proof,"

"Okay!" Dannie was happy that they believed her. Dan pressed number 1 and the scene where Gin is hitting Shinichi came right up. They returned to their own world and saw the three standing there where they left off. Haibara was amazed by how they got into other world and returned.

"Soooo, who is the main character of this _Anime _in your world?"Shinichi asked rolling his eyes slowly to the othe side.

"You're curious about it, huh?!"Dannie smirked.

"No…yes." He confessed.

"Don't worry, it's non other than you" _Really? That is sooo cool, I am the main character of something! _Dan chuckled by reading the main character's mind.

"Oh sorry, she made a mistake, its not you, its Conan," Dan said smiling at him. "But we are the same people right- whatever back to the questions," He turned to Dannie and suddenly Ai asked, " By seeing Kudo-kuns actions I am guessing you were right but how did you get the information on APTX4869?" "

"Oh that? Do you remember when you guys opened a software that had some information on it and Night Baron, the virus destroyed it?" Ai nodded as Dan continued, "I paused right before the computer went black and cleared the picture:I got the information and handed it to Dannie. She felt like it was not enough,"

"Yeah, because it _was _not enough, I made one and tried it on a mouse, it only worked for 48 hours. " There are some information missing," Dannie startes talking, "We have to bring the organization down to find it."

"The plane is going to leave without us Yusaku! We have to go!"Yukiko ran and Yusaku followed her after saying something-"Very interesting, after you take the organization down, maybe I will write about it," _Well_, _with mystery of course,_ he smiled and disappeared.

"Ai-kun, we should go back to our house too, it is getting late," Agasa was concerned.

"Okay but after this last question: How did you manage to bring this house in this area, I thought there was no neighbour other than Hakase?"

"Oh that?" Dan smiled.

"Dan noticed that too and made exact copy of our house in this dimension and we are your neighbours. He even copied our DNAs and Blood types and made us completely animized!" Dannie sounded enthusiastic.

"Let's go hakase!" Ai just started walking to the door.

"Matte, Ai-kun" Agasa ran towards Ai and he said, "Good night, Guys!" and ran after her.

"This is next to my house according to my deduction," Shinichi guessed. "Yup!" The twins chirped. "And don't forget!" Dannie said, "Dan, take a picture," She jumped and hugged Shinichi and Dan took a picture. Shinichi couldn't breath and he was blushing. _I am so happy that I got to take a picture of Shinichi blushing._Dan was happy almost too happy. Then Dannie let go and saw Shinichi blushing, "You look so cute while blushing you know?" Shinichi started to blush more and remembered something, "How long does the antidote last?"

"I think two more hours, that one was the one that only lasts for 7 hours."

"What time is it?"

"Uhhhh," She looked at her watch, "21 hours, 37 minites and 15 seconds(09:37:15)"

"Let me guess? Hakuba is also there and you just copied him?" Shinichi guessed.

"Bingo!"

"Wait! You mean it is 9 pm already! I should call-" He got cut off,

"Don't worry! I imitated Conan's voice and called her and told her you are staying and Agasa's House when you were unconscious," she started walking upstairs.

"I'll just go to my own house untill I become Conan again,"

"Oh! I thought you would want to watch your actings, I mean your amazing time in the TV show, _Detective Conan."_

"Really! I can?" He asked

"You seem pretty excited" Dannie smiled. His face flushed in embarrassment. He snapped out of it, "What about Dan, isn't he coming?"

"He is working on his new inventions, so we are going to be alone," she walked up the stairs and Shinichi followed her. "Where are we going?"

"To my room, where else?"

"Okay," They went into her room in the second floor. Shnichi was very surprised to see chemistry formulas on one wall, anime on one wall and shelves of CDs and Mangas. " 'Whoa!' That's what your thinking right now isn't it?" he nodded. "Now which episodes do you want to see?" she asked.

"How many episodes are there?"

"Six-hundred, eighty one so far, but you only can choose till 345"(A/N:Because this fanfiction is right after they meet Vermouth)

"Why?"

"Spoilers!" Dannie winked

" What about '345'"

"Ugh! Really? Fine!" She took out a laptot, opened it and automatically a page with numbers came and she pressed 345 and it started loading. "We have to wait for exactly 2 minutes"

"I'm fine with it," Shinichi responded as he walked over to the shelves of mangas and took out volume 26 of Cased Closed. He started to read it and looked at the memories.

"This is when-"  
"You turned to your original body because Ran suspected you," she cut him off

"Do you know them by heart?"

" Yeah and come, it's ready" He walked next to Dannie, she pulls a chair and he sits down. Right when he sits down the part where Ran and Sonoko act like they are Gin and Vodka comes (You have to watch the episode to find out what I am talking about).

"Isn't that…..?"

"Yup! Ran and sonoko acting like Gin and Vodka _and_ Conan."

" Just skip this part!"

"Okay!Okay!" And then they continued to watch the 1 hour special.

**NEXT UNEXPECTED SURPRISE HINT (or preview) : Hattori Heiji (Yeah! He finally appears)**

* * *

**Warning : If you don't review, you don't get any updates!**

**"^_^"**


	6. He remembers

Chapter 6: _He remembers…_

**Hey! since some people wanted to read the next chapter soooo much I decided to Update! Have fun reading.**

* * *

After the video…..

"Okay! Are watching memories good or bad?" Shinichi just sits there with no response, speechless about how that was on camera and why vermouth said 'no' to Gin's question: "Do you know Kudo Shinichi" HE was just shocked. Then he snapped out of his shockness, "I'm sorry! What were you saying?"

"Are watching memories good or bad?" she repeated

"I'm not sure but why and how was this on camera" He pointed at the screen of the computer.

"Oh that? It wasn't" she answered

"Then how could they have taped these?"

"For a detective, you should've figured it out by remembering what I said," she sighs, "This is anime, Idiot! You don't need a camera! You make these in the computer and add the voices later!" she yelled.

"Oh," his eyes were a dot (A/N: you know when they do something they don't know and get embarrassed).

After 1 hour and 57 minutes of watching they were tired but Danielle didn't quite rest because there was less than 1 minute until Shinichi became Conan, she looked at her watch 24 seconds left till Shinichi's body shrinks. And she remembered that stretch clothing was inactivated after he went t the human world. So she grabbed him, ran out of the room, "Hey where are you taking me-" she threw him in the bathroom and closed the door. _Made it in time _¤ sigh ¤

"That was really mean you know just throwi- agh"

_**After he shrank and is wearing 'Conan clothes'. At Dannie's Room**_

"Thanks" Conan said to Dannie

"For what?" she forgot

"For throwing me in the bathroom" he said in a boring tone

"That!? No problem! Anytime!" she started laughing at her own sarcasm.

"Um, can I go sleep? I am tired."

"Sure! The guest room is down the hall, its not' the creepy room to the left" she said

"What do you mean by creepy room?"

"You'll know when you get there!" He glared and walked over to the door and entered the hallway. He walked down the hall and saw a room at the end in the corner. He approached it and looked at the door… There was the word 'welcome' on the door with the creepiest font you have ever seen.

"…" He was speechless, then he heard a familiar voice, "The guest room is the one across it," He turned to find the owner of the voice, Dan. "Go ahead! Enter" Dan smiled. (A/N: Dan's voice is manlier than Dannie's but it is similar). Conan opens the room to find a room with a bed and a bathroom door inside it.

"Soooo, you going to sleep now?" Conan nodded and walked to the bed. He was super exhausted so he fell asleep right after he covered himself with the blanket.

_**The day after….. **_

¤ yawn ¤ Conan woke up and saw he was in a different room than his normal _sleep with Kogoro. _Then it all came back to him on what happened last night to his point of view.

It was a Sunday morning. He was glad he didn't have to g to that little kid school. Conan wandered in the guest room after he was done in the bathroom. _I have to go back to the agency after I repair my glasses (A/N:_ remember in the second chapter!)

"Hey!" He turned and found a person with a cap on, "It's just you, Dan" The twins begged him to not use honorifics.

"How dare you! I am Dannie!" _It was Dannie?! _"I always put my hair up in a cap when it is hot!"

"Sorry" Awkward silence…."So why did you come?"

"That's rude! I came to check up on our guests"

"Aren't _you _our guests" Conan stated

"I was kidding! I came to tell you that breakfast was ready!"

"Alright!" He followed Dannie. They went down the stairs and Dannie spoke up "I forgot to tell you something!"

"What?"

"In this world there is no one called Dannie or Dan with this face, we changed our profile"

"So then what _is _your name?"

"My name is Kawasaki Shirushi" she smile

"Hehe, K. S. really? My initials?"

"Yeah! Because I have a plan up my sleeve!"

"What is Dan's name?"

"Kawasaki Fuji!" they reached the Dining Room.

"Whoa! That is a lot of food!"Conan exclaimed

"I know!" I was a very fancy breakfast. There were bacon, bread, marmalade, eggs, fruits, juice, coffee and milk.

"Lets start eating" Dan announces. Everyone else nods

"Ittadakimasu!"

|¨¨¨¨¨¨¨After they finished eating¨¨¨¨¨¨¨|

After the good breakfast Conan excused himself and had to go to Agasa's. Dannie and Dan wanted to see Shiho's (Ai) room so they followed Conan

They went to the gate and rang the bell.

*DING-DONG!*

"Hai! Hai!" Agasa opened the door to find three people standing there.

"Shinichi, Shirushi-kun, Fuji-kun"

"Please drop the honorifics!" the twins said in unison.

"They already told you? Yeah when you were unconscious yesterday"

"Can you please fix my glasses?"

"Okay"Dannie and Dan went down the basement. "Ah! That-"

"Don't worry they already know! They came to see her anyways"

"Oh"

"Just fix the glasses"

_**At the basement…..**_

*Knock-Knock*

"Hai" She said in a boring tone. She walked towards the door and opened it. She saw a pair of twins standing there and couldn't tell the difference because both were wearing a cap and Dannie had her hair up. Then she brightened up."Do you have it?"

"Yes we do "Dan replied, Ai knew now who was who.

"Thank You" Ai smiled warmly

"You should smile a lot, you know" Dannie said, "You look cute!" she smiled both girls smiled)

"Thank you again, Shirushi"

"No problem!" Dan left to see Agasa's inventions. Dannie was still there, "So, are you going to compare it to yours and fill the missing spots?"

"Yup"

"Okay but isn't the ingredients a little bit longer?"

"Yeah, we will have to do with what we have!"

"You're right! See you later AI-Chan! I have to go, another problem will be appearing"

"Yeah, see you" She waved as Dannie left the room.

_**Upstairs….**_

"Fuji-kun look at this one! This is my blueprint for the skate board!"

"Please! Can I have a copy of it?"

"Sure why not?" Dannie walked out of the stair that led to the basement.

"Oh hey Dannie oh sorry Shirushi! Was she okay?"

"Yeah, I know she wouldn't change her mind of not joining it, but that's good!" Dannie answered

"Yeah!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Conan asked

"None of you business!" They glared and Conan started sweating, "Got it"

"And there is another problem" Dannie looked at Dan and he nodded, immediately the front door opened wildly

"Kudo! I'm glad to see yer fine!" The guy jumped and hugged Conan. Then the twins started laughing and fell on the floor because of laughing. They calmed down and noticed that Heiji had noticed them. "Hello, I am Kawasaki Shirushi and this is my twin Fuji" Dannie motioned her hand for a handshake, but on the inside she was screaming (fangirling) and was holding the urge to hug for the second time. "What do you mean by he's okay and why are you reoffering to him as Kudo?" she asked and put her hands back because she didn't get a handshake in return.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh….." He couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Hattori don't wor-" he got a don't-tell-him-that-we-know-your-secret glare from the twins with which was deadly so he didn't speak at all

"Did ya say somethin'" Heiji asked but Conan shook his head and Heiji continued to think of an excuse. He heard a snickering from the twins. "Oi! Why are ya laughin'?"

"It is just funny seeing you thinking very hard to get an excuse" Dannie answered and laughed.

"I've seen ya somewhere" Heiji remembered.

"I know! From that Holmes tour right? When you figured out this fake child was actually the detective of the East Kudo Shinichi" Heiji went wide eyed and they started laughing again, Heiji snapped out of it, "Who are you?" finally had the gut to ask.

* * *

**Reveiws want me to update more so please reveiw!**


	7. (--)

Chapter 7: (-_-)

**Since Nika wanted to read this chapter so much, I posted it!^_^ Enjoy**

"Who are you?" Heiji had a confused face, so the two started laughing, "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha" They fell on the floor and calmed down,

"Why're ya laughin'?" Heiji was still confused and Conan realized

"Of course, they would laugh" then he started chuckling

"Kudo! What's going on?"

"You are freaking out, that's what's going on which is very funny" Dannie answered

"Just tell me who are you?" He turned back to the twins, "You said your name as Watanabe Kanako but it seems that it was not your real name," he continued, "I researched you and found no matches with the face you had"

"I am so happy!" Dannie got excited,"one of my favourite characters _actually _tried to research me!" Dan found it funny, seeing his sister being so excited in anime form,

"One of yer favourite characters? Whaddya mean?" Conan sweat dropped and got serious,

"It seems that I will have to explain" Conan led Heiji to the sofa and sat down,

"Now explain! Who are they? What are they doin' here? Why were they laughin? An' why are ya cooperatin with 'em?" Heiji asked a million questions.

"Whoa! One questions at a time please!" Conan continued, "They are Danielle and Daniel Holmes"_ Of course! Why wouldn't this guy go after 'Holmes'_ Heiji sweat dropped.

"You are probably thinking about Conan or Shinichi cooperating with us because our last name is holms but you are wrong!" Dan said _So he used the mind reading thing huh? _Conan thought and laughed,

"Let me just answer his questions!" Conan said annoyed

"Why can't we answer them?" Dannie pouted as she whined

"Because you would get distracted! Whatever, your question" He turned back to Heiji, he still didn't recover from the shock of how Dan read his mind but he snapped out of it

"What're they doin here?" He asked

"I don't really think there is a answer to that question, but I can tell you _how _ they are here" Conan sighed, "They are actually from a another dimension, they are 17 and they love making and creating new stuff, Danielle which is the female, nickname Dannie loves chemistry so she does lab work like Haibara, and Daniel who is the male, nickname Dan loves Inventions, so he creates devices like hakase," He resumed, "Dan made a Device that transports them to what they call _Anime World _and they had to work together to do that and they made it, as a result, they are right there" he gestured his hand towards Dannie and Dan, "Your next question?"

"Why were they laughin'?" He asked again.

"As I said, we are animes to them, they think anime reactions are funny" Conan sighed,"Next one"

"Why are ya cooperatin with em and you believed em" He asked confused

"They proved it to us, even Otou-san as there too, they made a exact copy of their house in this world, they took us to their lab and showed everything to us, even when I was drugged" heiji went wide eyed and snapped out of it,

"So, they are from another world, hahahaha" He laugh nervously, "Then what should we do?" he asked

"I think you should watch out" Conan said and Dannie jump on heiji and hugged him and he started to blush. ¤ click ¤ Dan took a photo and smiled

"Yay! That is going to be in my collection now!" Dannie smiled and handed Heiji a book, "Your Autograph please," She requested

"O-o-okay" He never had to give a autograph before, he drew his name on the page that had Hattori Heiji with his pictures on it and handed the book to her, "Why are ya Holmes here"

"Wait! You cant use that name, please use Kawasaki Shirushi for me and Kawasaki Fuji for him"

"Then Kawasaki-san-"

"NO! Use our first names, there are two Kawasakis"

"Fine! Shirushi, why're ya guys here"

"Because we need something and we are otakus, we definetely want to meet our favorite characters"

"Ya mean, I am one of yer favourite charecters?"

"Yeah! So is Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi or Conan, I even like Haibara Ai"

"Shiru, we have to go now" Fuji said (A/N: I am going to use their japanese names now)

"yeah, we have to work on that right" she was serious, she stood up and started walking towards the door, "See ya" She and Fuji left.

"Hakase! I have to go back to the Agancy, I will come back tomorrow, get the glasses, ready," He also left, thus Heiji was alone. And suddenly his phone started ringing, he picked it up.

"HEIJI! WHERE ARE YA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YA FOR HOURS!"

"Kazuha?"

"Don't _Kazuha _me! Just how long are ya gonna keep me waitin'! And where are ya!?" _Oh yeah! I was going out to Dinner with her tonight _Heiji thought and answered

"I am in the train comin right now" He said as he ran out the door to the Beika station.

**With Shirushi and Fuji**

"Another problem will be occuring soon"Fuji said

"Yeah! And it is going to be fun" Shirushi and Fuji were working on their current project which was a secret, they needed something very important.

**NEXT UNEXPEXTECT SURPRISE PREVIEW:** Find the Buttocks Mark's another version with the otakus in it. It is the next Chapter

**To know what problem and fun they are talking about, go the episode list and look at the episodes around episode 345, maybe it is after 8 or 9 episode after 345. (I don't write TV originals). And Sorry for the grammer mistakes.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU DON'T GET ANY CHAPTERS**


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry! I have to put this story on hold for at least a year! If you wanted to read this please reveiw and say so. I can maybe post some chapters in the summer(June,July) Really sorry, you can read my other stories.  
**

**And the next chapter's preveiw has changed. It is now: The Moonlight Magicians appearance and shock!  
**


End file.
